Et je suis Lucifer, le Diable en personne !
by LolitaSerdaigle
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Ce soir l'air est étrange. Ce soir le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Le titre du texte est tiré du film "L'exorcisme d'Emily Rose"


Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à notre reine J.K Rowling

Note: OS sur Rabastan Lestrange. Mangemort méconnu que j'ai rendue sadique et sanglant, si vous n'êtes pas branchés psychopathes, passez votre chemin! J'ai décidé de le rendre aussi sadique que sa belle-sœur, mais sans le rendre fou et en totale admiration devant Voldemort, il reste tout de même indépendant. Sur ce, trève de bavardages, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange chantonnais tout seul, au fond de sa cellule d'Azkaban.

_Un, deux, trois, prend garde à toi...  
Quatre, cinq, six je suis le pire de tout les vices...  
Sept, huit, neuf j'ai un couteau neuf  
dix, onze, douze, Rabastan est ici et il va te faire voir du rouge !_

Il ricana, content de sa trouvaille. Un détraqueur passa près de sa cellule. Il ne tressailla même pas. Quels idiots ces gens du ministère ! Ils pensaient pouvoir lui faire peur, avec ses créatures immondes ? La seule chose qui pouvait lui faire peur, c'était la colère de son Maître. Mais il n'était plus là. Du moins temporairement. Ces histoires de Maître de ténèbres réduit à néant, il n'y croyait pas.  
Pourtant, ce soir-là, sa marque avait disparu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti vulnérable. Mais pas pour longtemps.  
Il continua de chantonner, regardant d'un air mauvais l'occupant de la cellule d'en face. Un homme entre deux âges, condamné pour le meurtre de sa famille. Un lâche, qui avait pleuré pendant deux jours et qui disait regretter. Sans doute. En somme pas dangereux, juste un homme avec un moment de folie passagère.  
Rabastan lui sourit, de ce sourire à faire fuir les plus terribles démons. Lucifer même.  
Non. Il était Lucifer, le Diable. Pas Satan, que tout le monde confondait avec Lucifer. Non, il était le Mal incarné. L'homme en face de lui détourna la tête.  
Tiens, il pleuvait maintenant. Il y allait avoir de l'orage, l'air était tendu, magnétique.  
Rabastan se coucha sur le dos, songeant à sa vie avant Azkaban. Une vie parfaite. Tuer, torturer. Son quotidien. Il essaya de se remémorer ses victimes, mais elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il n'arrivait pas à les compter.  
Il se souvenait de cette femme moldue à qui il avait arraché les yeux avec un couteau de cuisine. Un petit garçon qu'il avait enfermé dans un placard, le laissant dans une chaleur suffocante, sans eau ni nourriture. Un jeune garçon à qui il avait ressortit les entrailles par la bouche. Une personne, homme ou femme il ne s'en souvenait plus, à qui il avait retourné la tête, de sorte à ce que le visage soit du côté du dos.  
Il en avait tout un panel. Et il y avait les Londubat. Avec son frère, sa belle-sœur et Barty Croupton jr, ils s'étaient bien amusés.  
Rabastan était un sadique, psychopathe, dangereux. C'était ce qui avait plu au seigneur des ténèbres.  
Ah ce fameux jour, où il avait enfin reçu cette marque, cette œuvre d'art. Il avait dix-huit ans.  
Depuis, il ne vivait que pour servir son maître, sans être un toutou idiot.  
Il lui arrivait souvent de torturer des gens sans en avoir reçu l'ordre.  
Rabstan regarda ses mains amaigries, comme le reste de son corps en fait, autrefois tachées de sang. Grâce aux couteaux, il arrivait à en faire sortir autant qu'avec la magie. D'ailleurs, quand il s'agissait de tuer, Rabastan n'utilisait pas souvent sa baguette. Les couteaux, c'était bien mieux. C'était un prolongement de lui-même, il était né avec. Ils les maniaient comme personne. Rarement il loupait sa cible.  
Ce soir-là avait quelque chose d'étrange. Bellatrix s'agitait, et Rodolphus n'arrêtait pas de faire le tour de sa cellule, à tel point que Rabastan en avait eu le tournis. Barty lui, était mort.  
Et lui, il chantonnait et ricanais sans arrêt.  
Dehors les gens vivaient inconscients. Et à Poudlard, ce vaurien de Potter participait au tournoi des trois sorciers. Un complot évidemment, n'importe quel idiot l'aurai deviné.  
La nuit était tombée. Rabastan dormait, quand il sentit quelque chose lui brûler le bras gauche. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. La marque rougeoyait, comme si son bras avait été brûlé au fer rouge. Puis il comprit. Son maître était de retour. Il éclata de rire, un rire dément, qui n'en finissait plus. Bientôt, son frère et sa belle-sœur firent de même.  
Il allait pouvoir enfin tuer et torturer. Il allait semer la terreur.  
Après tout, Rabastan Lestrange n'était-il pas le Diable ?


End file.
